The Hogwarts Morning Feast Club
by bets2010
Summary: What can two generations of pranksters learn serving detention? Old and new marauders and fiery redheads find out that they aren't that different after all. Loosely based on the 80's movie The Breakfast Club
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I haven't finished Red Gold yet, but I got a random idea for a fic and decided to try it out. No, there is no mistake with the pairing . This fic is going to be very LOOSELY based on the 80's movie the Breakfast Club. Kind of. I don't do outright parodies but I did get some inspiration from the movie. Please r/r!

_Lily Evans glared silently at the three Marauders in the room as she scrubbed the nearest Quidditch trophy with a vengeance. 'James Potter, Most Valuable Player, 1979' "Figures" she muttered under her breath as she glared at the trophy._

'_Merlin Evans, the trophy done to you?' Sirius Black ducked as the selfsame trophy was sailed past his head. _

'_I know you're mad at Prongsie over here, but don't take it out on the school silverware. How do you expect to make Head Girl next year if you do?' _

"_Doesn't matter mate, there's plenty more where that came from" James Potter's cocky smile caused the famous Evans death glare to be turned towards him. She didn't understand, however, why her heart started to thump as he grinned at her and started to walk towards her. Sirius Black followed him, as usual, while Remus Lupin preferred to keep a safe distance. The last time Lily Evans had hexed James Potter, Remus, Sirius and Peter had wound up in the hospital wing with him, just from the backlash. He liked all his body parts intact, thank you very much. _

_Lily found herself getting flustered as James Potter (not James BLOODY Potter anymore) stood right in front of her. He had shot up the previous summer, and she now had to look up into his glinting hazel eyes. And being paired up with him on a potions project had caused her to replace her burning hatred of him with a grudging admiration. She had always known he was talented (five years of him beating her in Transfiguration proved it) but he was also a good person. He had given her an impassioned speech about the plight of werewolves in his zeal to convince her to research the wolfsbane potion. And he had stopped hexing people for the fun of it. If he kept up his heightened state of maturity, Lily Evans wasn't sure she wouldn't develop a crush on him. And that wasn't in the plan. _

'_It – it's your fault I'm in here in the first place –Ja-Potter' Lily felt her breath hitch as she looked up at the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Merlin, it was getting hot. She swallowed slightly and adjusted her collar, knocking a glass object out of her robes._

'_What in the name of Merlin's knickers is that?' Sirius' Black's loud voice reverberated through the room, earning him a rare glare from his best friend. Remus snorted. Sirius Black wasn't too well known for his timing – or his subtlety for that matter. His eyes widened as he stared at the object in his friend's hand. _

'_Is that –'_

'_A time turner. Professor Dumbledore issued me one so I could get to all my classes on time. It's not for you lot to play with. Give it here' Lily took the opportunity to move from her slightly too close position with James and marched briskly towards her classmate. _

'_Oh no you don't, Evans. You don't understand the pranking potential of this thing. We could go back in time and throw Snivellus into a fire. Or we could steal Professor McGonagall's baby pictures and display them all over the great hall. Or we could go to the future and buy pranking devices that haven't even been invented yet!'_

'_BLACK!' Lily was starting to panic. If Professor Dumbledore found out she had let Black get his hands on her time turner, she wouldn't even be trusted with a niffler, much less the whole school. Not that this detention wasn't going to severely mar her chances of making Head Girl anyway. She ran towards the grinning marauders and made a desperate grab. _

'_Oh no you don't' Sirius was sporting the marauder smile as he held the little hourglass over her head. 'Hey Moony, catch!'_

_Remus Lupin may have been the mildest of the marauders, but five years of living with James and Sirius had released his inner prankster. Plus he was still a marauder – known to strike terror in the hearts of teachers all over the wizarding world (according to James). He grinned and twirled the device in his hands. 'Prongs!'_

_Lily's green eyes flashed as she turned towards James Potter. He was sporting his best marauder grin. 'James BLOODY Potter'_

"_You want it, Lils?" he waved the time turner in front of the redhead's face._

"_Come and get it" _

_Without thinking, Lily Evans launched herself on to the grinning teenager in front of her. Her cheeks burned as they crashed onto the floor. Had he always been this fit? _

_She stared into his hazel eyes as Sirius let out a wolf whistle. _

"_Padfoot" James growled as he glared at his best friend. He loved the ponce like a brother but that didn't mean there weren't times when he felt like murdering him. Blushing, Lily scrambled up and snatched the time turner from him, marching back towards the trophy case at the other end of the room. In her embarrassment, she gripped the fragile hourglass too hard. Her eyes grew round as golden grains of sand leaked from the hourglass in her hand and swirled around the four sixth years. _

AN: I KNOW there are a lot of time travel fics out there but this one will be different! (I hope) Please r/r … I want to know if anyone thinks this is going to be worth pursuing.


	2. Chapter 2

'POTTER!' Lily Evans was not amused. After the dust settled, they seemed to be in the same room as before, only… different. The trophy case was bigger and the walls seemed newer, somehow. James Potters' quidditch trophies were no longer in their place of honor, too. **Cough** not that she noticed where they were or anything.

"You were the one who broke the time turner, Evans" The bespectacled quidditch captain shrugged. He didn't know where, or more precisely _when_ they were, but he was determined to make the most of his inadvertent adventure. Reformed or otherwise, he was still a marauder, after all.

'If you had just GIVEN it to me when I asked..'

"If you hadn't held on to it so bloody tight – "

*Ahem* Remus felt the need to intervene before his best friend was murdered. He loved Lily like a sister but sometimes he wondered if she was just missing the point.

'Before you kill Prongs, don't you think it might be wise to speak to the headmaster? We're clearly in Hogwarts, maybe we can get some idea of what time we're in and how we can get back'

Grumbling, Lily fell in place behind the three marauders as they meandered around the castle. Since when were they _sensible_ anyway? Well, Remus always had been, she supposed. But Potter and Black were supposed to be running wild. The halls of Hogwarts looked mostly unchanged – there were some newer walls along some of the corridors, but the headmaster's office looked exactly the same. Knocking on the door, the four Gryffindors were surprised to see a familiar face.

"MINNIE!" James hugged the ageing witch joyfully. It was evident they were in the future, but they couldn't be _too_ far away from their own time if their teachers were still alive.

'James Potter, how many times have I told you not to use your cousin's time turner? Do quidditch players really have that much free time? Oh my – ' Minerva Mcgonagal paled as she stared at the four students before her. The James Potter in front of her wasn't James Sirius Potter… he was accompanied by two of his usual sidekicks and.. Lily Evans.

'P-potter? What are you doing here?'

"I was messing around with Lily's time turner, Professor" James spoke up, causing his friends and a certain redhead in the room to stare at him in shock.

"We were in detention in the trophy room and –"

Massaging her temples, Minerva McGonagal stared again at her former students.

'It's funny – she's looking at us as if she's seen a ghost' Lily mused.

"You two" Professor Mcgonagal pointed at her two former/future head students "will have to change your appearances for as long as you are here. ALL of you will need to come up with new names and you will NOT breathe a word of who you really are to ANYONE in this building until I get this matter sorted out"

With a flick of a wand, Lily Evans' long red hair was turned dark brown, while James Potter's tousled black mop was sandy brown.

"If anyone asks – you are transfer students from America. I'll check in the dormitories for your sleeping arrangements in case you have to stay overnight, though I hope it does not turn out to be the case. Since you are supposed to be serving detention, report to the trophy room, detention there should start in about half an hour. I want to hear no complaints from any of the professors about ANY pranks during your stay here and - "

"Yes ma'am!" James and Sirius saluted, twin grins on their faces while their more sedate companions shook their heads. Those two looked remarkably alike when they were up to no good.

Impulsively, Minerva Mcgonagal broke into a rare smile and hugged the boys in front of her.

"It's good to see you.. all of you"

'Merlin she acts as if we were dead or something'

"Padfoot- " James Potter stared at the two seventeen year olds who entered the room. Lily's green eyes widened as Sirius Black let out a long, loud oath.

'Y-you look just like'

"Here we go" the blond teenager chuckled as his friend rolled his green eyes.

"Yes, he is Harry Potter's son. No, you can't have his autograph."

"HARRY Potter? Who in the name of Merlin's boxers is HARRY Potter?" the indignation on James' face elicited chuckles from his friends. They could almost read his thoughts – if there was a famous Potter whose autograph people wanted, it should be James.

Lily giggled at the confused look on the boys' faces. The James lookalike was definitely attractive, but he seemed studious and quiet… boring. She preferred hazel eyes on boys, anyway. Not that she would admit it in present company.

'You're not from around here, are you?'

Lily Evans was bored as the five boys chatted about school and possible pranks. James and Sirius had, in a fit of theatrics, made up a story about them being orphans escaped from a muggle orphanage in America, earning their passage to England by swabbing decks. Of pirate ships. The two boys, Albus and Scorpius, she learned, were seventh year students and best friends. James had been somewhat appalled to learn that an apparent Potter had been sorted into Slytherin, but found himself respecting the somewhat shy, intelligent, mischievous young man. His friend, a tall, blond with sharp features and grey eyes was also cheerful enough, but would clam up at any mention of his family. James, Sirius and Remus did not even know his last name.

'Er… so what are detentions here like, anyway? Is old Filch still in charge? OOF' Sirius rubbed his side, turning to glare reproachfully at his werewolf friend.

"I mean – we've heard of the old Hogwarts caretaker. We were warned about his detentions when we got here" Remus improvised.

"By who? Lily Potter, Hogwarts tour guide, no doubt" Lily started, both at the bitter tone in the blonde's voice and at the sound of her name in conjunction with Potter's. Blushing slightly, she ignored the light jab from James Potter's direction and thanked Merlin she no longer had a redhead's complexion.

"Lily.. Potter?" James was intrigued. It had a nice ring to it, even if he did say so himself.

'My little sister'

"Mate she's sixteen… not so little anymore" Scorpius had felt the need to interject.

'Right' Albus rolled his eyes at his friend. "She's the Gryffindor seeker and prefect. Don't let her innocent expression fool you – she's probably the biggest practical joker in our family since my grandfather himself.. has all the professors wrapped around her little finger, though. I was surprised to see her on today's detention list at all'

"You should have been there! She hexed Nott, Avery and Flint. They were in cheerleader's outfits with pom poms singing Potter is our queen during lunch!" Scorpius' grey eyes seemed to light up at the memory.

"Where were you anyway?"

James smirked as he noticed his new 'friend' – he still wasn't sure if he was related to him blush and stammer an excuse about a prefect's meeting. No descendent of his would hold prefects meetings over lunch, even if they WERE Head boy. Sirius Black, snorting too was about to make a sarcastic comment when he was interrupted by the sound of the heavy door creaking open.

AN: What do you think? I'm really not sure how I'm doing with this, so I'd appreciate some feedback. I have a definite idea of where I want the story to go, but it'll take awhile to get there ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANK you for the awesome reviews! :D I'm a huge J/L and Lily/Scor fan (as y'all can probably tell). I kind of shortened the Mcgonagal bit in the last chapter because I was excited to introduce Al and Scor.. she'll be back though ;)

Sirius Black stared at the sixteen year old girl in front of him. He finally had an appreciation for James' redhead obsession. Entering the room was a Gryffindor sixth year, with her prefect's badge pinned neatly to her collar. Her long, reddish gold hair seemed to glow, and hung down her back in loose waves. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her huge hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. A smile lit up her face as she entered, revealing a dimple in her left cheek.

James Potter, on the other hand, was only mildly curious about the obviously pretty girl from the future. Her hair wasn't as vibrant as Evans' and her eyes weren't that deep emerald green. Yes, he was whipped and he had long come to terms with the fact. She did however, have a spark of intellect about her that intrigued him – she had the air of a prankster anyway.

Remus Lupin, too, was curious about this girl his new friends seemed to be talking about. She was clearly attractive, but the rational side of Remus knew she was probably too young for him, anyway. In this time, he would probably be old enough to be her father or grandfather, if, in fact, he was even alive. Plus, he had his eye on Cecilia Meadowes, Dorcas' sister and a friend of Lily's. She had spent the summer being heavily influenced by Muggle punk music and had returned to Hogwarts with bright pink hair. There was something about the unusual color that attracted Remus – he would never admit it but he liked a girl with spunk. If only he wasn't a werewolf.

'Hello!' Lily Luna Potter smiled at her brother. 'What are you in here for? Did Professor Longbottom catch you and Hannah during lunch?'

Scorpius Malfoy, who had been immediately silent as his best friends' sister entered the room let out a shout of laughter as his friend turned red.

"Some prefects meeting! You were snogging the Herbology professor's daughter in a broom closet"

Lily Evans rolled her eyes as James gave an appreciative smirk. Now THIS was appropriate Potter behavior.

'It wouldn't have happened if I had the Map, Lils'

"I told you, James gave it to ME when he left. I don't know what you're complaining about, anyway. You've been hogging the cloak since you got here!"

'Map… cloak?' Lily Evans was perplexed as the three marauders with her turned slightly red. If Mcgonagal didn't erase their memories before they returned to their own time, they were definitely going to have at least one prefect on their case for the rest of the year. More than usual, anyway.

Lily Luna Potter, on the other hand, seemed to catch herself as she noticed the three strangers in front of them. They looked to be close to her age, and seemed to be pretty friendly with her brother and Malfoy. The girl had long brown hair, but her eyes reminded her of Albus for some reason.. and her dad. And the boy with sandy brown hair had hazel eyes behind round glasses – just like James. Their two friends looked like a pair of heartbreakers too. There was a boy with broad shoulders, bright blue eyes and honey blonde hair. His demeanor reminded her of her brother Albus – smart, studious, slightly shy but somewhat paradoxically lively and mischievous. The one beside him though – tall, with a lean build and sharp features. Dark hair, stormy grey eyes, and an aristocratic air about him. And he seemed to be staring at her. Lily felt a grin forming as she held out her hand in greeting.

'Hello! I'm sorry I didn't notice you before.. are you all new here? I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Potter'

"Orion White" Sirius Black took the girl's hand and pressed it to his lips, flashing a devastating smile. He was oblivious to his friends' eye rolls behind his back, and especially oblivious to the cold glare he was receiving from a blond seventh year in the room.

"These are my friends, Harold Parker, John Smith and Petunia Evans. We call her Patty for short" Sirius smiled charmingly at the girl in front of him while Lily Evans fixed her best death glare on the marauder. As SOON as they were back in their own time he was dead. Worse than dead. How DARE he mention her sister, who hadn't talked to her properly in years. Even James glared at his friend briefly as he gave her hand a squeeze under the table. Padfoot could be SUCH a thoughtless arse sometimes.

'Petunia Evans.. huh' the new Lily looked intrigued 'My dad's aunt was named Petunia Evans.. before she was married anyway'

"Your- your dad's aunt?" 'Petunia' Evans felt faint. This girl was clearly a Potter… and if her father's aunt was Petunia Evans, that meant…. That meant…. She needed a drink. A stiff one.

'Yes, his mum's sister. We never really got to know her too well before she passed on, although dad makes us visit his cousin Dudley every year' Lily rolled her hazel eyes as her teenaged grandmother stifled a laugh. Tuney WOULD name her son Dudley. She could just see it now.. 'Oh my little Dudderkins!'

"Well we just moved here from America. Got a late start to the school year… maybe you could catch us up to what we've missed?" "Orion White" was bored. He didn't care that the attractive girl in front of him was clearly some grandchild of Prongs' and Evans'. She was pretty, and from what her brother and his friend had told him before, smart and had a passion for making teachers' lives hell. His flirt mode was on autopilot in front of any remotely interesting girl, and Lily Potter was more than a little interesting.

Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand, was bitterly regretting talking about his friends' sister's escapades with the new kids. He couldn't help it sometimes – he knew he did talk about Lily a LOT. Albus often joked that he would be obliged to kick his arse if Lily ever actually agreed to go out with him. And Scorpius had been trying to ask her out since his fourth year, when she stopped being Al's kid sister with the ponytail and somehow turned into a beautiful teenaged girl. Admittedly throwing a snowball at her and then asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him in front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams had probably NOT been the best idea he'd had, but he had been fourteen years old. The pranks to get her attention had also probably not been the best idea, but he couldn't help it – the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. It did something to him.

**Ahem** Scorpius coughed and moved to stand between Lily Potter and Orion White (seriously, who had a name like Orion, anyway?) "Well well, the lovely Lily is here to grace us with her presence. What are you, fifteen minutes late for detention? Tsk tsk"

'That's none of your business, Malfoy' Lily Potter spat, glaring at the tall blond in front of her, ignoring the slight jump in her pulse as she looked into his grey eyes. Just who did that git think he was anyway? She had been late because she'd had to go to the hospital wing to visit Xander. Who was there because Scorpius had hexed him. Again.

"Oh, but I think it is… you do know that another detention will cause you to miss the Slytherin game on Monday."

'You WOULDN'T'

Albus Potter, meanwhile, was slapping his face against his palm, cringing. He loved Scorpius like a brother but by Merlin and Dumbledore – the boy was an IDIOT sometimes. He had seen this happen too many times – boy shows interest in Lily, Scorpius gets jealous and either a) hexes boy/pummels boy b) says something stupid to Lily or c) all of the above, Scorpius gets hexed/rejected/sworn at by Albus' sister. That evening, for example, Scorpius had landed himself in detention for causing Lysander Scamander to sprout bright pink feathers. He just hoped his friend would behave himself tonight – he didn't know much about these new students, but Orion White definitely looked like he could hold his own in a duel.

Lily/Petunia Evans, meanwhile, is watching the pair in front of her with interest. Scorpius had, prior to Lily's arrival, struck her as an intelligent, friendly young man. The fact that he was making such a ponce of himself in front of the girl was a sure sign that he genuinely liked her. And the girl didn't seem to have a clue. She didn't think a granddaughter of hers could be that thick.

Sirius Black, however, narrowed his own grey eyes at the seventeen year old in front of him. Didn't his mother ever tell him cock-blocking was _rude_? Flashing his best marauder grin, he stepped forward, making enquiries about the quidditch teams in the school. He cast a self satisfied smirk at the blond boy – didn't he know better than to mess with a Black?


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius Malfoy glared. He wasn't saying much of anything as Albus chatted with the new student, John, prattling about some obscure historical charms they had read about. Orion White seemed to have attached himself to Lily. Scorpius' blood boiled as he watched the tall, dark haired teen laugh with Lily Potter about pranks and muggle contraptions called _motorcycles_. Scorpius scoffed. Why would anyone of intelligence want to use a _motorcycle_when broomsticks could _fly_?

'And then when the professor had her back turned, Prongsie and I transfigured her quill into a chicken! That started to sing muggle showtunes on her desk'

"Which one?" Despite himself, Scorpius smiled at the animated smile on Lily's face. He knew she was a sucker for old time muggle music, and musical pranks were usually her favorite. He tried to pull one every week, just for her.

'Bad to the bone'

Sirius glowed slightly as the redhead in front of him let out an appreciative laugh. She wasn't fawning over him like all the girls from his time were, and she was laughing because she liked the prank _not_ because she wanted to impress him. Paradoxically, it made _him_ want to impress her.

Scorpius Malfoy watched, fuming as the new boy started to talk about quidditch and his ability as a beater. When Orion White took Lily's hand and pressed it against his bicep, flexing, Scorpius stood up and whipped out his wand.

"Uh oh" James whispered to 'Petunia' Evans as they watched the blond boy silently. "This is not going to end well."

'How do you know?' Lily Evans liked the conspirational whispers with James Potter. Although she would deny it if ever asked, of course.

"Let's just say been there, done that" James winked, causing the girl next to him to blush slightly. He _could_ be referring to the time she had been flirting with Amos Diggory and he had turned Amos into a weasel. An Amos sized weasel. A pink one. Or he could be referring to the time she had been at Hogsmeade with Gilderoy Lockhart (and she had called _James_arrogant? At least James had something to be arrogant about) and James had hexed a pumpkin to sing a rude song to Lockhart, before exploding on his head. She had been secretly quite grateful for that one, even though she _had_ hexed James for interrupting her date. If this Scorpius bloke was anything like James, it was going to be interesting to look at the situation from an outsider's perspective.

'Oi!' James felt the need to object as a flash of white light flew towards his best mate. Yes, Padfoot was being a jerk, but he wasn't about to let anything happen to his friend. Even if the twat did deserve it at times.

Sirius swore as he turned around and ducked. He laughed slightly as a trophy behind him started to sport tufts of fur and a tail.

'Oi, Prongs, Moony – he was trying to turn me into Wormtail'

"Prongs… Moony… Wormtail?" Albus was now decidedly curious. Those were the nicknames of his grandfather and his friends. He turned towards his new friends, staring intently. John's eyes did remind him of Teddy, come to think of it.

'Erm…I'd read about the original Marauders and we decided to model ourselves after them' James Potter flashed his most charming smile at the skeptical students from the future. The Malfoy boy seemed to buy it, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly, while Albus still looked suspicious. Trust Evans' offspring to not believe him. The girl, however, was flashing a look of annoyance at the platinum haired seventh year in front of her.

"Scorpius _bloody_ Malfoy what's he done to you? Leave him alone!"

'He needed to get his paws off of you, Potter. What kind of a _dog_ hits on a girl so aggressively when he's known her for ten minutes?' Scorpius stood his ground. Orion White was trouble, and Scorpius was going to see that he _never_ got near Lily Luna Potter.

"What's it to you, anyway? You're not my designated protector" Lily rolled her eyes. Malfoy was _ridiculous_ sometimes. For the past four years, she had been ruing the day Albus had met that toerag.

'I would be if you would go out with me, Potter'

James, Albus, Remus and even 'Petunia' cringed as they watched Lily Luna Potter's hazel eyes widen with indignation. Silence fell over the room as Lily swore at the tall, smirking Slytherin in front of her.

Sirius Black bit back a laugh. This girl was something else. That was the most creative use of the word broomstick he had heard since the quidditch match where the slimy git Rosier had thought he could distract James by making an unsavory comment about Evans. Apparently it was in the Potter genes.

Lily Evans, however, was watching the blond seventh year closely. While he seemed to laugh it off and joke with his best friend, she saw the momentary flash of hurt cross his eyes. His shoulders seemed to slump slightly and his voice was extra loud, as if he were trying too hard to make it seem as if everything was ok. She wondered if that was how James felt every time she rejected him. In public.

James Potter, too, was feeling sorry for the young man in front of him. He might be a descendant of the slimy git Lucius Malfoy, but he didn't seem to be as cunning and selfish. And Merlin knew he'd been in his shoes countless times. He needed to have a little chat with Padfoot, apparently.

Scorpius grinned, trying not to show his despair. The last thing he needed was for that new kid, White, to laugh in his face. Only Albus would probably know how hurt he really was after each rejection. Lily, he was certain, thought he was just playing a game. It was frustrating because Lily would never _know_how serious he was about her if she never gave him a chance. And it looked as though she never would.

Lily Potter, meanwhile, was feeling slightly guilty. Malfoy _always_ seemed to push her buttons. He would periodically hex every boy who was near her, Lysander Scamander and Ravi Thomas being two of his favorite targets. She sometimes wondered what had happened to the shy, sweet boy who had visited Albus at their home the summer of his first year at Hogwarts. They had been friends then, even teaming up to prank James, Albus and Teddy. Somehow, in her second year, he had started pranking _her_, pulling her ponytail, calling her Gryffindork and Silly Lily, turning her hair pink/blue/orange… and then he had started asking her out. Publicly. With fireworks, tiger lilies, sunset roses (the little tattletale Albus had probably told him they were her favorite flower). It was exhausting. He never seemed put off by her rejections though – if anything he grew more persistent and elaborate each time. Sometimes when Lily looked at him, she wondered if she wasn't coming around. Then she would go down to dinner and find the great hall closed because it was filled with sunset roses. Besides, she knew he was only asking for the thrill of the chase. Why else would he be so public about it? She supposed even he didn't deserve to be embarrassed in front of the new students. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when the door swung open.

"TEDDY! I mean, Professor Lupin" Lily blushed as the young, sandy haired DADA teacher entered the room, an easy smile spread across his handsome face.

'Now Lily… I mean Miss Potter, what's this I hear about you hexing those trolls – I mean students?' Teddy Lupin tried to look stern as his bright blue eyes twinkled.

"You were there" Lily winked at him as he laughed. The littlest Potter had always been his favorite, although he tried not to show it.

'And Al… I thought you were going to break my record of going seven years with no detentions?'

"If SOMEONE wouldn't hog the map.." Albus sulked, his lips quirked into a half smile. Those moments with his girlfriend had been worth it – although he did think it was slightly unfair that they had been put in separate detentions. Hannah had been mortified when her father had caught them. She was impossibly cute when she was blushing.

Teddy Lupin rolled his eyes and turned towards his young cousin.

'I won't even ask..'

'Don't…' Scorpius smiled back. Even though he genuinely liked his cousin, he had been harboring dark thoughts towards the young man when he saw how happy Lily had been to see him. According to Al, Lily had idolized him growing up, and Teddy Lupin was a tough act to follow.

'Are you four new? And in detention already? Well, I'm going to have the lot of you clean up the trophy room. I'm going off to do important teacher things, and won't be back to check in on you for another two hours' Teddy winked conspirationally at the 'inmates'. 'I'm professor Lupin by the way… I'll be teaching you lot in DADA' with another exaggerated wink, Teddy left the room, oblivious to the shocked expressions of three of the four 'new students.'

"D-d-did he say… Lupin?" Remus choked out, his face pale as he stared at the empty spot left by the young professor.

'Related to Remus Lupin of the Marauders?' James Potter's voice was quiet. Moony had refused to pursue Ceci Meadowes, bleating about being a werewolf and not wanting to ruin anyone's life. If this young man was Remus' son, James was very happy for his friend.

'Is he a – ' Remus was afraid to ask the question.

"Werewolf? We don't discriminate here" Albus Potter's voice was hard.

'Oh no, there's nothing wrong with it but… I didn't know werewolves could teach at Hogwarts' Remus was still feeling faint.

'Teddy isn't a werewolf. Even if he was one, my father invented a potion for werewolves during the full moon so that they remain human. There is no reason why a werewolf couldn't teach at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin taught Harry Potter when he was here" Scorpius spoke with authority, causing Lily Potter to stare at him in shock. Malfoy was usually grumbling about Teddy whenever she was in earshot. Who knew he could actually be _noble_?

'Of course… Moony was just curious. In America, werewolf discrimination is prevalent, that was one of the reasons we decided to leave' Sirius Black lied smoothly, trying to steer to conversation away from lycantropy. Evans didn't know about Moony's furry little problem, and it would probably be a good idea to distract her.

'Does he know the other marauders?' James caught on to his best mate's signal. Besides, he was curious about how he and Evans spent their golden years.

"All he knows is that they were his father's best friends" Albus Potter's smile was sad. "They pranked half the school during their time here, terrorized the teachers including professor Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore himself, and even became unlicensed animagi in their fifth year so they could accompany him on the full moon every month"

Six marauder eyes grew wide as Lily Evans made a choking sound. Tears filled her emerald green eyes as she stared at the young man next to her. The guilty, nervous, expression in his usually twinkling hazel eyes said it all. With a sob, she pushed her chair back and rushed out of the room.

AN: PLEASE don't hate me! I'm a fan of cliffies, but I do write faster with review **hints**. Besides, the long chapter should make up for the cliffhanger, right? Right.. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The six remaining students stared at each other. Scorpius was surprised – why would a new student have such an emotional reaction to the exploits of Lily's grandfather? Merlin knew everyone had probably heard of that tale by now – Marauders stories were the stuff of legend in Hogwarts. Lily Potter was concerned as well – the new girl hadn't said much to her, but she had seemed friendly. She turned to the young man who had been sitting by her, lifting her hazel eyes directly to his. He seemed concerned and… nervous? Even Orion White had gone pale and the other one, John, looked as if he had just seen Voldemort in his underwear.

'Alright there?' Albus Potter was suspicious. He narrowed his green eyes at his newfound friends. They claimed to have researched the marauders – the girl seemed to have no idea that the marauders were animagi, and that they had been running around with a werewolf on the full moon. The fear written all over their faces was also suspicious, 'John' was shaking. It was almost as if… but no. That was impossible.

"I- I should probably go find her. Before she gets caught by a prefect or something" James Potter tugged at his tie swallowing slightly. Evans had looked close to tears when she tore out of the room - he wanted to make sure she was alright. Also, he had to make sure she didn't tell anyone when they got back. Maybe their exploits were common knowledge in this time, but she needed to understand that whatever they did was for Remus. Public knowledge of his condition would lead to him getting expelled from Hogwarts, or losing his prefects position, or his chance at Head Boy. Remus didn't deserve that.

'I'll go with you, mate' Sirius Black was uncharacteristically serious. Prongs wasn't known for his ability to be rational around Evans, and he wasn't going to risk Remus getting found out. Not after the close shave they all had with Snape the previous year. Maybe by silencing Evans, Sirius could finally make amends.

'You lot don't know the school' Scorpius objected. 'Lily and I will go and get her back, it'll be easy with the Map'

James, Sirius and Remus looked up in panic. It was bad enough that Evans found out about their little moonlight excursions. If this lot used the map, they would find out their true identities. They were under strict instructions _NOT_to reveal their identities, and even James Potter/Sirius Black didn't want to mess with time paradoxes. James didn't want anything to jeopardize a future where he and Lily Evans had married and had grandchildren.

'I think J-Harold should go' Remus "John" Lupin spoke quietly. He knew he had the most to lose from Lily finding out about them, but he also knew that Lily Evans could be trusted. He had seen the way she had been regarding James in the last few months, and he knew that she would listen to him.

James nodded vehemently. He was _not_ going to let them use the Map. Besides he knew where Evans probably was anyway. At the Astronomy tower. It was her "thinking" spot. No, he was _not_ a stalker. Not anymore, anyway.

"One of us should go with you. We know the school and can cover more ground. We can't all go just in case Teddy or Filch decides to come in and check in on us" Lily Luna Potter was now decidedly curious about the new couple. "Harold" definitely seemed concerned about his girlfriend and there was something about the two of them that piqued her curiosity, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I'll go' Scorpius spoke up. He wanted to help - he didn't want the new girl running crying through the halls of Hogwarts. Besides, the bloke Harold seemed alright –he'd been pretty friendly with him before Lily came in. He was also the obvious choice – he didn't want Lily wandering through the castle with a handsome stranger at night, even if the stranger was looking for his girlfriend. He seemed like a smart bloke – he would dump his girlfriend in a second for Lily. And Dumbledore knew if Al left him, Lily and Orion White alone in the same room, Scorpius was more than likely to end up being shipped to Azkaban for murder. And he was pretty sure Lily wouldn't write to him, or send him a cake with a nail file.

Lily arched an eyebrow in surprise. In the last ten minutes, Scorpius Malfoy had shown… compassion. It was almost as if he felt sorry for Harold, and wanted to help him. Unless he planned to hex him or tie him up and leave him in a broom closet or something – but somehow she doubted it.

'Lend him the Map, Lils' Albus Potter spoke slowly. He knew Lily would _never_ surrender the family heirloom to Scorpius, but he also knew the map offered them their best chance at finding the girl.

"NO.. I'll just go with him instead" Lily's eyes flashed in a way that usually brooked no argument. Maybe it was petty, but she didn't want Scorpius Malfoy around her map. Besides, that map was too bloody nosy and probably would blurt out something embarrassing to Scorpius. Lately, whenever she opened the map, 'Mr Prongs' was always encouraging her to 'give that Malfoy bloke a chance' and 'Mr Padfoot' was always spouting random insults. Her grandfather and his friends' spelled alter egos were _gits_.

'I said I'd go, Potter' Scorpius spoke up 'Wouldn't want the lovely Lady Lily wandering the halls of Hogwarts at night... something evil might grab her!'

"I said I'll go" Lily gritted her teeth. He ALWAYS did this. Every time she started to think nicely of him, he would remind her of what a toerag he was.

"Look, no one needs to come with me, I _know_ where she is" James was frustrated. He just wanted to leave and talk to Lily and these two were acting like a pair of prats.

"I don't need any map, just point me in the direction of the nearest astronomy tower and that's where she'll be. I _know_ her"

'The astronomy tower?" Lily was surprised. That was _her_ thinking spot, where she had spent many an hour ranting and/or crying… about… certain people who would remain nameless.

"It's her thinking spot" James' voice was soft.

'Like it is yours, Lils' Scorpius spoke equally fondly, not realizing he had spoken aloud, and that he had referred to Lily by her preferred nickname for the first time in years.

"Y-you _know_ about that?" Lily flushed. Had he been following her?

'Mate, you'd better leave with him now before she hexes you for stalking her. I'm not losing Friday's quidditch game because you got your sorry arse in the Hospital Wing' Albus' tone was wry.

"Yes _James_" Scorpius blew Lily a noisy kiss as he followed her teenaged grandfather out of the room.

"You love her" James Potter's tone was neutral, devoid of judgment and mockery, which surprised Scorpius. Most of her housemates gave him hell about being a Malfoy and his own housemates had been calling him blood traitor ever since he befriended Albus and the Potter/Weasley clan. Al didn't judge him, but he wasn't going to discuss his feelings for Lily with her brother. Feelings that he hadn't really admitted out loud, even to himself.

'I do' Scorpius sighed. There wasn't really any point in pretending otherwise. He'd had a boyish crush on her in his third year, but since then… his feelings for her didn't seem to go away. Not even when he was hexed at, yelled at, sworn at… he didn't think this Parker bloke would understand.

"I could tell. It's the same with Evans" James smiled slightly.

'Aren't you two dating? You seemed so close' Scorpius was surprised. It was a little known fact that boys enjoy gossip as much as girls.

"Oh no… I've liked her since we were thirteen but I never quite got her to agree to go out with me. Got my arse hexed a few times in the attempt though" James smiled ruefully. Who knew he would have something in common with a descendant of Malfoy's?

'She certainly seems to fancy you now, mate' Scorpius jabbed his new friend in the side.

"You think? I've stopped asking though. It's just… the constant rejection, again and again. It hurts, you know?"

'Believe me, I do. Sometimes I just feel like giving up, myself'

"Can't say I don't deserve what I get from her though. Merlin, the pranks I've played on her over the years, the names I'd called her, the way I used to hex any and every boy that got near her"

Scorpius looked at his friend in shock.

"I remember in our fourth year, when she went on a date with this bloke Amos, I followed them and turned him into a weasel. With pink fur. And a purple bow tie. I was in the hospital wing for a week after she got through with me" James smiled fondly at the memory.

Scorpius snorted 'that's nothing. When Lily went to the Yule Ball with Ravi Thomas in her fourth year, I turned him into a duck that sang 'Get Down' by the Backstreet Boys. I was coughing hairballs and laying goose eggs for a month!'

James laughed appreciatively. It seemed as though his granddaughter had inherited his talent for creative hexes, anyway. He eyed the blond teenager next to him, the famous Potter lopsided grin forming on his lips as they approached the door to the astronomy tower.

"You know we're not going to give up, right?"

Scorpius twisted his lips in a returning smirk. The Malfoy smirk was eerily similar to the Potter grin. 'Malfoys don't quit.'

AN: OK I KNOW I didn't talk about LilyE's reaction here. I was going to, but I decided this chapter should focus more on James and Scor. There will DEFINITELY be some J/L in the next chapter though, among other things ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks to all who reviewed - y'all kept my interest in this story alive!

Lily Potter glared at her brother in the trophy room.

'I know he's your best friend, but did you _have_to suggest lending _him_ the map?'

"He's not that bad, Lils, you know that" Albus sighed. He hated being in the middle of his sister's legendary rows with his best mate. True, Scor was a right git sometimes, particularly where Lily was concerned, but over the years, Albus had found it hard to disapprove of his friend's feelings for his sister. When she had been injured after her last quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Scorpius had sat by her bedside in the hospital wing for a week, under Al's invisibility cloak. That is, after giving the Ravenclaw beater with a black eye. Predictably, Lily had only heard about the fight and gone off on Scorpius for being a bully. Again.

Lily grumbled to herself as she looked around the room. She knew Scorpius wasn't as much of a toerag as he had been when he was younger. Xander was the only boy he _regularly_hexed now, and a part of her suspected that Scorpius wasn't the only one who initiated those fights. But everyone knew the only reason he chased her was because she always said no. If she actually _agreed_ to go out with him, he would dump her within a week, like he had all his other girlfriends in his third year. And Lily Potter liked having her heart intact, thank you very much. Besides, this White bloke was pretty charming – she had always had a thing for grey eyes.

'Are you talking about the original Marauder's Map?' Sirius Black's eyes twinkled. He was curious about how their treasured belongings had been passed on, but he also steer the conversation his way. He couldn't help it – he was intrigued by the girl in front of him, despite Remus' nudges and disapproving sighs. Who knew how long they would be stuck in this time, anyway? Maybe they would never get home.. a thought that was starting to appeal to Sirius.

"Yes. Dad gave it to Teddy when he started Hogwarts, and then James got it. He gave it to me when he graduated two years ago, and this _git_ has been sulking ever since" Lily grinned cheekily at her brother.

'It _would_ have saved me a few detentions. Especially since Scor keeps insisting on those ridiculous musical pranks' Albus grinned cheekily, his resemblance to James finally hitting Remus and Sirius.

'T-teddy?' Remus still found it hard to believe that in this time, he actually had a son. That meant that he had met someone who didn't mind his "furry little problem" – Remus wasn't the type to keep a secret like that from a girl.

'Yes, Daddy's his godfather. He decided the map had to stay with the original marauder descendents, much to Fred's chagrin'

"Fred?" Sirius was curious. This girl seemed to have a large family.

'Fred Weasley. Our cousin. His dad, our Uncle George, and twin were apparently two of the worst pranksters to hit Hogwarts since James Potter and Sirius Black themselves. Until we got here, at least'

"You think you're worse than the Marauders? Why I heard James Potter and Sirius Black once pranked Albus Dumbledore himself in their first year" Sirius was mildly offended.

'Please, Dumbledore _liked_ their pranks. He _let_them get away with everything. Now Mcgonagall, on the other hand…'

"Well now that we're here Prongs, Moony and I might just give you a run for your money" Sirius grinned. He'd never actually been challenged by a girl before, and found himself liking it.

Albus snorted. He wasn't too pleased at the way this new kid was looking at his sister, and he was sure Scorpius would have a fit if he had been in the room. He only hoped these students weren't sorted into Gryffindor. Albus wasn't sure if he could take another year of Scorpius whining about how it wasn't fair that these Gryffindor boys got to have classes with Lily, and why couldn't she skip ahead a year, she was clearly smarter than everyone in her class anyway, she was practically ready for her N.E. already. He did have his Head dorm to escape to, but Scorpius would be pounding on _that_ door until he was let in. And he really didn't want to have to be breaking up any more fights, or giving his best friend detention.

Lily Luna Potter quirked an eyebrow. The only other boys who had ever challenged her to a prank war were her brother James and Scorpius Malfoy. She would never admit it, but she liked her sparring matches with Malfoy, competing to see who could wreak the most havoc each week. Of course, she was also harder to catch and gifted with charm, so she usually got away with far more than he did. She wouldn't admit it, but it was almost cute the way he pouted whenever he got detention for a prank they had both been guilty of. Orion White seemed like he was going to be a new adversary, and Lily wasn't complaining.

Remus was starting to lose patience with his friend. Not only did Sirius _know_he was probably creating a time paradox by _hitting__on__Prong__'__s__granddaughter_, it was evident to everyone how that Malfoy boy felt about Lily. He had been staring at her with the same lovesick look Prongs had whenever Evans was in the room. Remus wondered what it was about these Lilies that gave them such power over men – and the beauty of it was they _both_ didn't seem to have a clue.

Lily Evans, on the other hand, was staring at the stars, tears flowing softly down her cheeks. James _bloody_ Potter, the boy she had detested for years, had turned out to be one of the most loyal friends she had ever come across. She had long known about Remus' lycantropy, James' passion for werewolves had sparked her curiosity and she, along with Ceci Meadowes and Emmeline Vance, had done some research in the library and pieced the information together. Ceci seemed to like Remus even more when she figured things out – she had been gushing for months about how he was _so__brave_. And Lily had been proud of Potter for sticking by his friend. But this – he was risking Azkaban. So many things could have gone wrong in their attempts at the transformation – she was now remembering the number of times James, Sirius and Peter had been in the Hospital Wing in their third and fourth years. And to run around with a werewolf at the full moon! They could get killed! Or bitten. The thought of James being hurt scared Lily Evans more than she cared to admit.

She was interrupted from her reverie by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Evans.."

'Oh James' Lily Evans turned around and sobbed into his shirt, clinging to his neck for dear life.

"Evans… you can't think any differently of Remus. He's a victim and this… this hurts him every month. You have no idea how painful the transformation is, and having us there helps him"

'I… I knew about Remus. For about a year now. So does Em and Ceci – we researched it together after we finished that Wolfsbane project' Lily admitted, blushing slightly, 'Ceci knows about him and still likes him. We won't tell… but.. you could get hurt!'

"I'll live.. " James smiled slightly. Who would have thought Lily Evans would actually be concerned about him?

'James bloody Potter you better not go out and get yourself killed' Lily whacked him on the chest, her emerald eyes widening as he winced slightly. She suddenly remembered that it had been the full moon two nights before… and the marauders had snuck in to Gryffindor tower well past minding, bruised and bleeding. **Cough** not that she had been waiting up for them and watching, or anything.

"Hey.. it takes more than a few cracked ribs to stop me" James grinned slightly before pulling the now sobbing girl close to him.

He stopped smiling when all of a sudden Lily Evans leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Instinctively, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he ran his hands through her long hair. As they broke apart, breathing heavily, he smiled as he noticed the sparkle in her eye and her flushed, dazed expression.

"Merlin Evans, if I'd known all it took to get you to kiss me was a beating from a werewolf, I'd have let Moony take a swing at me in our third year"

Wincing as Lily Evans hit him again playfully, the pair left the room to join Scorpius Malfoy, waiting in the hallway. Scorpius' eyes widened as he looked at the emerging pair. Parker's hair was messier than usual, both he and Evans seemed to be flushed, dazed, and had matching goofy grins. He grinned slightly as he noticed that they were holding hands. Maybe there was hope for him, after all.

AN: I know I said this was going to be all James/Lily, but I HAD to put some LilyL/Scor in there. Can't help it. ;) Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius Malfoy stopped short and let out a low growl, causing the couple behind him to bump into him.

'Oi!' James rubbed his nose, after checking that _his_Evans (he LOVED saying that in his head) was alright. He was concerned when his new friend ignored him and barged into the trophy room, wand out.

"Get your filthy hands off her, _dog_" Scorpius had inherited Draco's sneering drawl. He didn't use it very often, except in similar circumstances. Albus and Remus had been watching, unimpressed, as Orion White kneeled before Lily, kissing her hand and smiling his best Black smile. What made Scorpius almost physically ill was the light blush tinging Lily Potter's cheeks. It was almost as if she was being _charmed_ by this smarmy new boy.

'I was just showing her how we _Americans_ ask a girl out on a date, mate,' Sirius' grey eyes held a smirk. Scorpius stared, about ready to punch when he felt himself being held back by a pair of strong arms.

"He's not worth it, mate" Albus whispered to his best friend, the gears in his mind clicking. What American used the word "mate" anyway? James Potter, meanwhile, was seriously annoyed at his friend. He commiserated with the Malfoy boy, if he felt the same way about Lily Potter as James did about _his_ Lily, there was no doubt who loved the girl more. And what was Padfoot trying to do, anyway? This girl was young enough to be his granddaughter. He was about to open his mouth when Sirius and Remus noticed his hands entwined with 'Petunia' Evans'.

'Prongsie! She _finally_ came around, eh? And they call me the dog!' Even James was starting to blush slightly as Sirius started to blather about calling dibs on being their children's godfather. Lily Potter, however, was confused.

"Finally? Weren't you already dating?" Her eyes widened as the couple in front of her went silent. Even "John" seemed to be stifling a chuckle as Orion White barked out a long laugh.

'Them? Dating? Not unless you count Prongsie here getting his balls hexed off every day since we were thirteen dating."

'Oi' James' growl of protest was good-natured. Now that he had _finally_ got the girl, he was willing to put up with a little bit of teasing. Lily Evans, on the other hand, was glaring at Sirius like she wanted to hex him. Badly.

Lily Potter, on the other hand, was starting to blush slightly. Her heart rate accelerated as Orion White recounted his friends' many elaborate schemes to get 'Petunia' Evans to go out with him. She could _feel_ Malfoy's grey eyes staring at her as detailed descriptions of the various hexes and jinxes that had been used on the hapless boys that had asked the girl out over the years. It was confusing her – this Parker seemed to have been every bit the ponce Malfoy had proven himself to be over the years. Yet, the way he looked at that Evans girl – he actually seemed to genuinely like her. More than that – he seemed to _love_ her. And according to Orion, Evans had hexed Parker and rejected him constantly – just like she had with Scorpius. Now, she seemed to be looking at the boy next to her with a soppy glow. It was making her head hurt.

'Go on, Prongs. You and Evans can double date with me at this Hogsmeade place we were hearing of' Sirius Black winked at his best friend, causing Scorpius to turn paler than usual. Lily Potter's eyes flashed with indignation. Orion White was charming, but she had NOT agreed to go out with him.

"You'd need a date for that, White"

Scorpius grinned at the sound of Lily's sarcasm being directed at someone other than himself.

'I was just about to ask you when we were rudely interrupted. How about it, Flower?'

Scorpius smirked as he heard Lily Potter's snort. Back in her first year, Lily had told him how much she hated that nickname.

_Flashback:_

'_I had to hex him, Scor' Lily had been plaintive as she was reprimanded by her brothers. _

'_Iain called me FLOWER'_

'_What's wrong with that, Flower?' Scorpius had grinned at the furious expression on the little girls face. The splotches of red complemented her pale skin and he liked the way she tossed her red gold ponytail indignantly. _

'_I'm not a flower. I'm DANGEROUS'_

'_You are?'_

'_Yes. Ask James and Al. I turned their robes into dresses last summer.'_

'_Before you started school?' Scorpius had been impressed. _

'_It's amazing what you can pass off as accidental magic these days' flashing her dimple, the eleven year old winked and stood, leaving the stunned second year behind her. Shaking his head, the twelve year old Scorpius Malfoy had received his first lesson on the Lily Potter charm. _

Sirius Black stopped short, wondering why the redhead in front of him had that slightly ticked off expression.

'White.. this is a first offence, but just so you know… the last person who called me Flower was coughing hairballs for a week'

Sirius grinned. This girl was something special. His grin faded when he saw the smug expression on Malfoy's face. Sardonic bastard.

Albus Potter, on the other hand, had narrowed his eyes. "Orion's" story about his friends sounded remarkably similar to the stories he had heard growing up about his grandparents. But then again, maybe it was normal for boys to lose every modicum of common sense around girls. Al had prided himself on keeping his cool around Hannah Longbottom, she had had a crush on him for years. Even then, he had had a hard time asking her out, probably because he genuinely liked her. James, however, had been known to make an idiot of himself around girls like Eloise Zabini in his time, despite his blathering about the Potter charm. And Merlin knew Scor's brains turned into niffler dung around Lily. Still, there was something about Harold Parker and Petunia Evans that seemed to bother him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Meanwhile, Remus "John" Lupin was watching his friends with a keen werewolf eye. For years, he had been hoping Lily would see the loyal leader James was going to become. As a second year pureblood, he had knowingly befriended a werewolf and boldly declared his willingness to risk Azkaban to help him. Even Sirius, untamed as he was, deferred to James on their pranks and other marauder business. Remus wondered what was going to happen when they returned to their own time. Knowing Minnie, she would probably erase their memories before sending them back. Would Lily Evans go back to hating James Potter? Remus hoped not.

AN: There wasn't much happening in this chapter, but I'm setting things up for later – r/r!


	8. Chapter 8

Albus sighed. As usual, his sister and best friend had bickered, while that Orion prat seemed to be fanning the fire. He seemed determined to charm Lily, and Scorpius, of course, wasn't taking that too well. Several hexes had been fired – Scorpius had bats flying around his nose and was sporting a tail, while Orion seemed to have grown a beak. It looked as though this bloke wasn't going to be intimidated by Scorpius, and Albus wasn't sure how he felt about that. The hex war had ended with Albus and 'Parker' pulling their friends aside. Unfortunately, the whole incident had pissed Lily off. She had left the room in a huff. Which meant Scorpius was going to do something stupid.

'I'm _telling_ you, mate – she's in the Astronomy tower, let me go get her'

"If she sees you she's liable to jump off. I'll go"

'I said I'll go, White'

Sirius Black had merely scoffed and made for the door before he was tackled by Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius had been wanting to punch that smarmy handsome face for the last hour, at least, anyway. Albus pinched his nose as Remus massaged his temples. Sirius Black was going to get the lot of them killed one day, he was sure of it.

"Prongs.. would you mind?"

James Potter bit back an amused grin. He usually didn't interfere in Sirius' various scuffles with boyfriends scattered throughout Hogwarts, but in this case he probably should say something. While he didn't doubt that Padfoot could hold his own in a brawl, that Malfoy bloke was _pissed_ off. Merlin knew if James had been in his shoes, he'd have killed Padfoot an hour ago. Casting a muffliato charm on the door, he put his fingers in his mouth and blew a piercing whistle.

The two fighting teenagers froze in shock. This gave Albus enough time to pull his friend away while James Potter glared at his best friend.

"He started it"

Lily Evans, meanwhile, was impressed. She didn't think she'd ever seen Sirius Black _whine_ in her six years at Hogwarts. She had known, on some level, that James was the leader of the Marauders, but she'd had no idea that he could even keep Black in check. Now _that_ was leadership. Sev, Amos Diggory, Raj Patil and even Remus _together_ couldn't stop Black when he was in one of his moods. And they were _prefects_.

'Evans, love, would you mind going over to bring Lily back? We don't want her to get caught skiving detention' James gave _his_ Lily a warm smile before turning towards his friend. 'Padfoot and I are going to _talk_.'

Remus chuckled slightly as Lily Evans left the room, blushing slightly at the kiss James planted on her hand as she left.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing, mate? She's at LEAST twenty years younger than you! You can't wait a few days until we go back to our own time to get in someone's pants? Besides, she's RELATED to me!' James Potter hissed angrily at his best friend, trying not to draw the attention of the two boys sitting at the other end of the room, deep in conversation.

"It's not like that, mate. I don't want to just get in her pants. I actually do want to go out with her"

James and Remus stared at their friend in shock. Sirius was ALWAYS talking about girls as "snog-machines" and "bed-pals". He'd spent years teasing James about just wanting to take Lily to Hogsmeade, and hadn't understood Remus' avoidance of girls. It seemed as if someone had FINALLY sparked his interest. Unfortunately, that someone seemed to be James' granddaughter.

Remus sighed as he caught James' uncertain expression. On one hand, he did want his friend to actually be in a real relationship. On the other, James _knew_ that nothing good could come of this, and he _knew_ that Malfoy's feelings for the girl probably ran deeper than Padfoot's at the moment. Remus pulled him aside and whispered in his ear " let's just hope Minnie gets us out of here _really_ soon."

Meanwhile, Albus Potter was having (another) talk with his friend.

"Mate you _know_ when she finds out about this she's just going to get angry. Again"

'So what else is new?' Scorpius was bitter. It was frustrating. Lily Potter seemed to see him as a friend, and did talk to him civilly, but he just _couldn't_ seem to get her to take his invitations seriously. She seemed to think he was just playing her. Would Scorpius bother to stuff her room with flowers if he wasn't serious about her? Merlin knew that had been a chore, having to cart up bouquets on his broomstick and sneak in through the window because of those bloody stairs.

"You just need to show her the _real_ you. You know, the one who was friends with her in first year. The one who _doesn't_ have hippogriff dung for brains"

'I would if I could. She just has to give me a chance'

In spite of the fact that it was his little sister they were talking about, Albus couldn't get angry with his friend. The despair in his best mate's voice was raw and touching. Against his better judgment, Albus Severus Potter vowed to have a talk with his sister.

Lily Evans walked into the Astronomy tower, where she found her namesake glaring at a little mirror in her hands, angry tears falling down big hazel eyes.

'Calling him a stupid, arrogant toerag right about now?'

"Those were some of the more polite terms, yes" Lily smiled through her tears, gesturing for the new girl to sit down. She didn't know why she was so comfortable with this new acquaintance. Maybe it was because she seemed to _understand_.

'I used to cry all the time about Po-Parker. Ever since he started pulling my pigtails and turning my hair pink in first year.'

"Malfoy and I were friends in my first year. We pulled the _best_ pranks. Until he started pranking _me_ in second."

'Let me guess – then he started asking you out?'

"With SONGS! And FIREWORKS!"

'Did he fill your room with your favorite flowers?'

"Those roses had _thorns_." Lily glared at the mirror in her hand again venomously, while 'Petunia' Evans laughed.

'No kidding. Parker was apologizing for a month after he pulled that particular stunt.'

"Yeah, he did seem to feel pretty bad when he saw the scars. I _might_ have enhanced them a little with eyeshadow and lipstick, though" Lily Potter's dimple appeared as she remembered the look of shocked remorse on Malfoy's face. He had left chocolate frogs with apology notes by her trunk for a month.

"Why would you even go out with him, though? He sounds as awful as Malfoy" Lily was decidedly curious. The new girls emerald green eyes seemed to fill with emotion as she chose her words carefully.

'I'm… not quite sure when it all changed. I'd always known he was a talented idiot – he topped our class in almost every subject, and was a complete genius in transfiguration and defence… but he seemed to… grow up. Suddenly, he was defending werewolves and helping people and… it was like there was a whole different side of him that was always there, but I had chosen not to see. And then I was just being stubborn, I guess.'

"How do you know he wasn't just asking you out because you were hard to get? Or because you kept turning him down?"

'I don't' Lily Evans smiled serenely at the teenager in front of her, holding her hand out as the two girls climbed off the ledge and headed back to the trophy room, deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily Luna Potter and the future Lily Evans Potter entered the trophy room, slightly breathless. They didn't seem too surprised to see the boys split into two groups. What was surprising was that they were actually working. All five of them. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter were cleaning the trophies in the back of the room, while "Parker", "White" and "Smith" were polishing trophies in the largest trophy case, in the center of the room.

'Discovery of a new species of Nargle? They give out awards for _that_?' Remus Lupin was surprised. In his time, it was only the quidditch players and Triwizard Cup winners that won prizes… other than scholastic awards, of course. It seemed as though the Hogwarts of the future had expanded its repertoire of extracurricular activities for students.

"That went to Scamander" Scorpius rolled his eyes as his best friend threw him a cautionary look. Albus did NOT need to listen to another of Scorpius' rants about the Scamander twin's closeness to Lily, his lack of ability in quidditch, and DADA, etc etc. Besides, he didn't want his sister running off again. Or, you know, killing his best mate. Albus would be out a sister AND a best friend.

'Who's Scamander? If he's in Gryffindor, he can be our new Wormtail!' to James' and Remus' alarm, Sirius Black seemed quite content to stay in the future for awhile. Which didn't make sense – if James and Lily didn't go back to their own time soon, Lily Luna Potter probably wouldn't exist for Sirius to hit on. They were _all_ surprised, however, by the sharp intake of breath from the other teenagers in the room. James Potter scanned his new friends uncomfortably. Lily Potter had paled considerably, her hazel eyes sparkling with anger. Scorpius Malfoy had dropped his rag and was staring at Sirius with more distaste than usual. The normally amiable Albus had gone rigid, glaring into space.

"Why would you want a Wormtail?" Scorpius' sneering tone matched that of his grandfather perfectly. Lily Evans stood beside James, grasping his hand. She had a sinking feeling her boyfriend wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

'Why not? He may be a bit of a ponce, and probably isn't as famous as his friends, but he is still a marauder. Not everyone can be as brilliant as Prongs and Padfoot… and Moony of course' Sirius failed to notice the glare he was receiving from Remus Lupin. Remus, too, had paled. He had a feeling they were about to receive information that they may not have wanted to hear.

'Oh, Wormtail was one of the most famous marauders of all' Lily Potter's voice was quiet, and slightly sarcastic. She grabbed her brother's hand, barely noticing the comforting arm draped around her shoulder.

'He was more famous than Sirius Black?' Sirius was affronted. His best friends were silent. They both didn't seem to want to hear more.

"He killed my grandparents." Albus Potter finally spoke, his voice uncharacteristically venomous.

"He… _what_?" Lily Evans was sick to her stomach. Most of the Gryffindor girls had overlooked Peter, thinking of him as a harmless lackey. She had even reprimanded Sev a few times for bullying him when his friends weren't around.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, Albus Potter closed his eyes, remembering how he and his siblings had found out about their family history.

_Seven year old Albus Severus Potter was thrilled. He had just gotten his first pair of glasses. Most boys his age would have been unhappy or indifferent about inheriting weak eyes, but Albus was proud. Now he looked just like his Daddy. Except he didn't have a cool scar. Running to his room, he found a red marker, and drew a lightning bolt on his forehead. He flashed a gap toothed grin and ran to show Lily and James. He looked just like their Daddy. _

"_Al, it's not fair. I want to look like Daddy too!" Lily had pouted as Albus crowed before his siblings. James had messed up their brother's hair and rolled his eyes. Glasses were no big deal – he had them too. He had always been secretly jealous of Al for inheriting their father's eyes. The Potter children idolized their father, and wanted to be just like him. _

_Swaggering slightly, the eleven year old gave his little sister his last chocolate frog from his pocket. He couldn't help it – his father had a soft spot for Lily, and so he and Al did too. And they didn't spoil her half as rotten as Teddy did. Albus smiled slightly as he saw his six year old sister's eyes widen with excitement. Lily had always been the dramatic one. _

"_JAMES! AL!" Lily screamed, forgetting in her excitement that her brothers were right next to her. "Daddy has his own chocolate frog card!" The Potter siblings ran to their little sister, staring at a moving picture of their father on a little card clutched within her tiny pale fingers._

After reading that card, Lily, Albus and James had pestered their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles for stories about their father during the war. Their father was pretty reluctant to talk about himself, usually preferring to tell his children stories about the heroics of Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Teddy's dad, Uncle Neville. When Albus had brought Scorpius home over easter break, Harry had told the children a story about Scorpius' grandmother saving his life. Albus had spent countless hours in the library, reading about his father, dragging Scorpius to Hagrid's hut and to bother the portraits of his namesake. His voice shaking with emotion, he told the new students all he had learned. How Peter Pettigrew had been best friends with his grandfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. How he had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. That Halloween night, when James had given his life for his wife and child, and when Lily had died trying to protect her son. How Sirius Black was framed for the crime and spent thirteen years in Azkaban before breaking out and being freed by Harry. How his father had spent a greater portion of his childhood living in a cupboard under the stairs with his aunt Petunia's family, discriminated against and neglected. When he stopped, his green eyes were filled with tears as his sister squeezed his hand. Scorpius Malfoy wiped the tears from Lily Luna Potter's cheeks tenderly, upset himself at hearing the Potter's family history. Harry Potter had been nothing but nice to him, defending him several times against his best friend and brother in law. He didn't like to think of the smiling, friendly Mr. Potter being treated so badly.

Remus Lupin was pale with shock, a white hot murderous rage filling his body. Where had _he_ been during all this time? Sirius had been in Azkaban, but surely he could have intervened. And Peter? He risked a glance at his best mate, who was unusually silent. James Potter's eyes had sparkled with the pain of betrayal. Remus knew that while James (often) acted like a prat, he loved his friends and was absolutely loyal to them. The idea of being betrayed by one of his best friends was probably too much for him to take. He would have gone over to talk to his friend (what would he say, though?) if Evans hadn't been sobbing into his shoulder. The new couple looked absolutely miserable. Remus wondered if it was a good thing that Minnie was probably going to _obliviate_ them before sending them back to their time. James needed his friends, for better or for worse.

Sirius Black, however, had only one thought on his mind. "I'll kill him."

AN: I _know_ there's not much Lily/Scor here, but I wanted to include more about Albus. He's usually neglected in most of my fics, and I like him! I think of him as the nextgen Remus haha. I PROMISE the next few chaps will have more Lily/Scor and James Lily interaction


	10. Chapter 10

'What do you mean, you're going to kill him?' Albus Potter narrowed his eyes as Remus halfheartedly tried to restrain his friend. James was silent, still in shock as his girlfriend rubbed his back reassuringly. Lily Potter looked up from Scorpius' Malfoy's protective embrace, curious too. The sight of Lily appeared to force Sirius Black back into reality, as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

'I was thinking of grabbing a time turner to go back in time to kill that little rodent. Betraying your best friends is unforgiveable, and of all people for that to happen to James Potter…'

"You seem to be taking this rather personally" Scorpius couldn't help the sneer in his voice as he noticed Lily Potter's look of concern towards the grey eyed git. Blast it, why did she _always_ have to be such a do gooder? This crazy American was getting more upset than Albus and Lily were about the deaths of their _grandparents_. And that was saying something.

Sirius Black swallowed slightly and moved to sit beside Lily Luna Potter, calming down somewhat under her sympathetic gaze. He took a moment to steady himself before he spoke in a low voice.

'I can't help it… James Potter… he makes me think of Parker over here. He'd do anything for his friends, Merlin knows he's saved me from going Dark on more than one occasion.'

Sirius felt the need to explain further as Lily stiffened next to him.

'I come from a long line of purebloods. My family expected me to join the dark side years ago, learn the dark arts, hunt down mudbloods and blood traitors. I hated it but… when I got to school, most of the "normal" kids had heard of my last name, and didn't want to have anything to do with me. The children of my parents friends were knee deep in the dark arts, some of them were talking about muggle baiting and _purifying_ the school in our first year. Parker..' Sirius turned to smile at his best friend 'befriended me, no questions asked. He told off anyone who dared mistreat me because of my last name, and he had waged a prank war with the blood obsessed gits I was expected to be friends with. If it wasn't for him… it was only a matter of time before I gave in to the pressure and became one of them'

Scorpius Malfoy looked at the man on the other side of Lily in shock. White seemed to be describing his own experience at Hogwarts before he had become friends with Albus Potter. Almost against his will, he found himself warming towards the black haired stranger. If only Harold Parker had a sister of his own for White to fall for, Scorpius had a feeling they would actually be friends.

'Harold Parker' smiled slightly at his friend, who didn't seem to be looking at him, while 'Petunia Evans' looked at the dark haired boys in shock. She had, of course, recently discovered how loyal James could be to his friends, but she'd had no idea the role he had played in Black's life. If only Sev had been James' friend, the lot of them would probably be friends today.

'James Potter reminds me so much of Parker… that's why we call him Prongs. He forgave Sirius Black when he exposed Remus to Severus Snape and landed him in the hospital wing for a month in his attempt to save the greasy haired git'

Lily Evans paled, and swallowed slightly at this. Sev had conveniently left out the fact that James had _saved his bloody life_. She felt sick as she thought of the times since that incident when she had berated and hexed James for arguing with Sev. It was clear that the situation was far more complicated than she had been led to believe.

Lily Luna Potter, however, was squeezing "Orion White's" hand in sympathy, much to Scorpius' chagrin. It was funny, but hearing about Orion White made her think of Scorpius Malfoy. Al had hinted about the bullying Scorpius had experienced in his first year at Hogwarts. She had constantly heard the taunts he received, even from his fellow Slytherins, whose parents had claimed they were Imperiused during the war. Despite his status as an annoying git, Lily had always admired the calm way Scorpius ignored the cruel remarks and carried on with his daily routine of planning pranks with Albus and making life hell for Lily, Xander, and the rest of her male friends.

Scorpius Malfoy, mistaking the thoughtful, faraway expression on Lily Potter's face, decided it was probably a good idea to change the subject. Clearing his throat loudly, he turned towards the new students.

'So who gets detention on their first day, anyway? I thought only James and Fred were capable of that'

The three marauders in the room flashed knowing grins as they recalled the prank they had pulled prior to being sent to the trophy room.

"We _might_ have charmed the suits of armor in our old school to ballet dance in the hall during dinner" James Potter smiled. He excelled at transfiguration, but he was secretly proud of that piece of charmwork.

'And we _might_ have had them pick up some of our chief quidditch rivals and twirl and toss them in the air a bit' Sirius grinned as he remembered Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Fraco Mulciber's looks of horror as the armor made them pirouette to the tune of swan lake in the great hall.

'And one of the suits _might_ have picked the strictest teacher and made her do a waltz with him.. although that part wasn't exactly planned' Remus grinned. The expression on Minnie's face had been classic. It appeared spending time with James and Sirius had rubbed off on him after all. 'Anyway our headmaster sent a note to Professor Mcgonagal, demanding we be punished.'

Lily Evans snorted. It had taken forever to piece together the inanimate bits of armor and cart them back to their corridors. Those gits _had_ to make everything difficult by placing an anti charm shield on the armor after they were done.

"_You_ were involved in this too?" Lily Luna Potter was shocked. Evans seemed like a nice girl, but she didn't have the air of a prankster. She looked as though she could be as studious as Rose and _that_ was saying something.

Lily Evans blushed slightly as she examined her shoes. She _really_ didn't want James Potter to know how she had ended up in detention.

Quirking an eyebrow, James turned in her direction. Sirius hooted, knowing that if Lily Evans was blushing, this was going to be _good_. 'Out with it, Evans.'

Silently thanking Merlin again that she no longer had a redhead's complexion, Lily Evans stared at her shoes, mumbling something incoherently.

'What was that?' Remus grinned, curious too.

"I hexed Alicia Wagner, OK?"

'Wagner?' James was puzzled. She was a pretty, blonde Hufflepuff, usually off the Gryffindor radar. Why would Lily want to hex her, of all people? His eyes widened slightly as the famous Potter grin began to spread across his face.

'And why were you hexing Wagner, anyway?'

'Better yet, why were you blaming Prongs for your detention if you got it for hexing Wagner?'

Lily Evans blushed again, and silently cursed every marauder in the world as she fixed her emerald glare on her boyfriend.

'Might it have had something to do with an incident in the great hall after dinner' Lily glared at Remus Lupin. Prefect Remus was quiet, bookish and her friend. Marauder Remus was a _git_. Of course she had hexed Alicia after she heard Alicia asking James to Hogsmeade in the great hall. James didn't need to hear it. Merlin knew his ego was inflated enough as it was.

'It's ok, love. I'd have hexed anyone who asked you out too' James planted a kiss on her cheek, grinning slightly as he heard her curse again under her breath , " Damn you and your charm." He tightened his grip on her shoulders as she snuggled against him, trying to hide her telltale red cheeks.

AN: Hot? Not? I didn't get too many reviews on the last chap, and I try not to put too much stock in them, but I do want to know if everyone likes how this is going. Or if anyone is even still interested in this.


	11. Chapter 11

The six teenagers had finished polishing most of the trophies, and were lounging around the room until Professor Lupin came to get them. Technically, they still had two hours to go but the students worked fast when they weren't bickering. Albus, James and Remus had determined on separating Sirius and Scorpius, and keeping them away from Lily Potter. The grey eyed teenagers had sulked and complained, but followed their black haired best friends to different corners of the room, polishing in silence. Lily Luna Potter was making friends with the new girl, giggling about the prattish pranks Parker seemed to have pulled over the years especially to get the new girls' attention. She hoped Petunia would be sorted into Gryffindor – she, Hannah and Alison had a spare bed in their dorm, anyway. It would be perfect. She couldn't help but shake the strong feeling of affection she had for the green eyed stranger, her boyfriend, and his mates. Maybe it was because her eyes reminded her so much of her daddy, and her boyfriend reminded her of James. Two of the most important men in her life who she missed dearly while she was at school (although she'd avada kedavra herself before she admitted it to James). She was just entertaining her new friend with the story of her latest hex on Scorpius – a modification of the Weasley trademark bat bogey hex when the door swung open.

"HANNAH!" Lily screeched, grinning at her curly haired best friend, escorted into the room by a grinning Teddy Lupin. The professor winked at his godbrother, who had lit up at the sight of his girlfriend.

'I thought Uncle Neville – I mean Professor Longbottom put you with Flitwick?' Albus beamed at the shy girl with big brown eyes. How he had overlooked Hannah Longbottom for most of his life was beyond him. She had spent most of her childhood blushing around him and avoiding him, but Scorpius and Lily's shenanigans had led Albus to seek her out as a calming presence at boisterous Weasley/Potter/Scamander/Longbottom clan events. She had grown up a lot in her fifth year and Albus had spent most of the summer admiring her long brown curls, her sunny smile, her large doe eyes and, of course, her gently curved frame. After the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, they were inseparable, much to the Herbology professor's discomfort. Albus thanked Merlin that he wasn't in Gryffindor – it surely wasn't comfortable to have ones head of house glaring at you every time you kissed your girlfriend.

"Ahem… since Miss Longbottom has finished writing her lines, and still has two hours of detention to serve, Professors Flitwick and I thought she could join you miscreants" Teddy Lupin's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. James and Sirius noticed with a pang how the young professor resembled his father, who he had probably never met, due to the war. Remus, too, seemed to be fighting the urge to hug his "son".

'Thanks Teddy – I mean, Professor Lupin' Lily smiled, bounding up to her best friend and flashing her best dimpled grin at the young man she had grown up worshiping. Scorpius Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes, trying to ignore the clenching of his stomach as his cousin left the room.

Hannah Longbottom grinned at her best friend before shyly making her way towards her boyfriend. She couldn't remember when she had _not_ had a crush on the green eyed head boy – growing up, Albus had always been mischievous, smart, studious, and more _reasonable_ than his more rambunctious siblings. Prior to Hogwarts, the Potter siblings, along with Fred and Hugo Weasley had had a system for pranking. James and Fred came up with the crazier ideas, while Lily came up with practical ideas on how to implement these ideas. She also came up with the new hexes and jinxes they used on a regular basis. Malfoy – when he became Albus' best friend had joined her in this, and they had often attempted to best each other with creative spellwork. Hugo's job was to come up with small improvements for the pranks. Albus Potter, however, was the leader. He was the one who planned and put things together. She liked him not because he looked like Harry Potter (although the dreamy green eyes were definitely a plus) but because he was kind to the first years, playful and worked hard, never taking for granted the fact that doors would be opened to him after Hogwarts because of his family name. She snuggled up against his chest, sticking her tongue out at Lily's pout the way only best friends can.

"Merlin, Hannah. First you abandon me at lunch to go snog my brother, and now you pick him over me. I know you don't love me anymore, but you don't have to make it so obvious" Lily gave an exaggerated sniff, pouting at her best friend. Scorpius grinner slightly. Lily had been almost happier than Hannah the day Albus asked her out, but it didn't stop her from giving them a hard time every now and then. He could still remember the fearful, solemn way the couple had approached Lily to tell her of their relationship. Lily had glared silently for three whole minutes before bursting into laughter and giving her best friend a hug and smacking her brother for "waiting so long like a dumb prat."

'What can I say, Albus _is _the most attractive Potter in the room' Hannah winked, ignoring Scorpius' snort of protest and wondering at the wide eyed look of indignation on the face of one of the new boys.

"Prat… you probably could have saved me a detention today too. You usually stop me from going overboard."

Hannah Longbottom snorted. Her best friend had been out for blood that day, and nothing she could have done would have stopped her from hexing those Slytherins. Frankly, Hannah was surprised Greg Nott, Marcus Avery and Evan Finch still had their genitalia intact.

'Actually Lils, why _did_ you hex them?' Albus Potter was now curious. His sister was a prankster, like most of their family, but she didn't dole out her pranks indiscriminately.

Sirius Black snorted, forgetting his temporary truce and moved towards the pretty Potter girl, casually slinging his arm across her shoulder. "They were _Slytherins_.. what more reason does she need?"

'My brother's a Slytherin, White' Scorpius cheered inwardly as Lily fixed her famous death glare on the newcomer. Attractive or not, no one said anything against her family.

"Yes, here in Britain, we don't discriminate based on house" Scorpius twisted his lips into his best Malfoy smirk and drawled, sounding just like his father and grandfather before him. He resolutely pushed the new boy's hand off of Lily's shoulder and cast his most forbidding, superior glare. Scorpius came from a long line of wealthy purebloods – he knew exactly how to be an arrogant arse. He frowned slightly when the black haired teenager matched him, scowl for scowl.

"Besides, Lils never hexes individual people for no reason. When she pulls pranks, it's usually on the teachers, her family members, or the whole school. Unless someone provokes her" Scorpius basked in his superior knowledge of Lily Potter. This American arsehole had nothing on him.

'You forgot to include yourself in the list of people she hexes' Albus grinned lightly. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Scorpius later, but with Hannah at his side, he could finally relax and enjoy the show. Scorpius could be rather entertaining when he was being stupid over Lily (which was often).

"As I said, when provoked. So Potter, what did the slimy gits do?" Scorpius Malfoy's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, "they didn't _hurt_ you, did they? Because Merlin help me, if they did…"

Remus Lupin, who had been silent for most of the conversation, noticed the deep, telling flush on Lily Luna Potter's cheeks. He smiled slightly – if he had known her better, marauder Remus would certainly have something to say about that. He looked at her best friend, who was smiling slightly, refusing to say anything.

'We told you how we ended up in detention' Lily Evans knew she sounded petulant, but she was interested in finding out what her new friend/granddaughter had done. Maybe she should ask her son to ground her? She also recognized the blush that had mirrored her own a few moments before. Unless she was _very_ much mistaken, this Lily was no more indifferent to her prattish toerag of an admirer as she herself had been to James.

"They… said something they shouldn't have" Lily Luna Potter's cheeks were flaming as she glared around the room, her eyes resting on a particular pair of silver ones.

AN: What do you think? Hint – reviews make me write faster!


	12. Chapter 12

Scorpius Malfoy gulped slightly. There was an unreadable emotion in Lily Potter's hazel eyes; and having her look directly at him like that was somewhat disconcerting. Something made him hold her gaze, as he prayed to Merlin and Dumbledore that the new students didn't see him blush. White would definitely take the mick. He glanced up at his best friend's slight cough.

"I – I" Lily Luna Potter was, for once, at a loss for words. She _really_ didn't want to tell the arrogant twat in front of her why she had hexed his housemates, but she knew she had no choice. Hannah had known the whole story, and had developed an annoying habit of teasing Lily ever since she started dating Al.

"They said you were going to hold Al prisoner at Malfoy Manor. Like Dad." Lily sighed, bracing herself for the inevitable. Malfoy would be ecstatic that she had "defended" him and proceed to declare loudly that she secretly adored him. And ask her out in a loud, embarrassing fashion. She looked up in shock as the tall blond Slytherin simply stared at her, his lips clamped together in silence. Hannah Longbottom rubbed her boyfriend's back in an attempt to soothe him. Albus' green eyes blazed with fury and he was gripping his wand so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

'Nott… and Avery… and Flint… weren't their grandparents known death eaters?' Remus could have sworn he had seen the students skulking around with Rodolphus Lestrange at Hogsmeade.

"And their parents too. Only they pretended to be under the Imperius curse when Voldemort was defeated. At least Draco did his time" Scorpius Malfoy smiled briefly at the disgust in his best friend's voice. Al Potter had been loudly defensive since first year, when other students gave him a hard time because of his last name. With the Potter boys on his side, the overt bullying had somewhat stopped before Lily entered Hogwarts. Apparently snide comments were still being passed behind his back, though. He looked up in surprise when he felt a small, soft hand on his.

"Not everyone looks at you and associates you with Lucius, Scor. You're better known for being good at Potions, quidditch and a marauder around here. And, you know. A man-whore"

Scorpius smiled at the teasing twinkle in Lily Potter's eye. Her presence calmed him, and as usual, she seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly what to say.

'Hey, I don't think I qualify as a man-whore anymore. How many girls have I chased in the last three years?' He grinned as the sixth year Gryffindor's cheeks reddened.

Sirius Black let out a loud cough. He knew he was being a bit of a prat, but he was a Black. Blacks didn't lose to Malfoys – it was unheard of. 'Oi!' He protested as he rubbed his shoulder. Merlin, Evans could hit HARD. He felt sorry for his best friend – Prongsie wasn't going to get away with much from now on.

Scorpius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the handsome exchange student. Every time it seemed as though he was making some progress with Lily Potter, some little git would poke his nose in and interfere. He had enough problems with Scamander; this new bloke looked like he might be trouble. Unlike Scamander, he seemed to know exactly how to impress the ladies. Scorpius' stomach clenched in fear as he imagined White successfully sweeping Lily off her feet. The idea of actually _losing_ Lily for good was starting to hit him, and it terrified him. Clearing his throat, he put his arm around Lily's shoulder and made a show of bravado.

'So I guess I'm not _that_ bad, eh Potter?'

Lily Luna Potter rolled her eyes. Malfoy was impossible. She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her actually enjoyed having his arm around her. She hadn't liked seeing him genuinely pained.

"Shove off, Malfoy" she gave the smirking blond a half hearted push. Of course, this only made Scorpius grin and move closer, tightening his grip around her shoulders.

'Ahem!'

The teenagers in the room looked up as the headmistress coughed, making her presence in the doorway known. Scorpius, in particular, cursed his luck as Lily jumped away from him, cheeks flaming and eyes widened. He was almost certain if he had asked her out that one time, she would have said yes.

'I would like to speak to the new students in the corridor. The rest of you, go back to what you were doing' Minerva Mcgonagal seemed to be biting back an amused smile at her students. The horror on Lily Potter's face reminded Professor Mcgonagal of her namesake when she had been caught kissing James Potter during their Heads rounds. She shook her head as she herded her favorite former students out of the room. She hoped _this _Lily would lead a long, happy life. She also hoped they would get together that night – Professor Snape's portrait would then owe her fifty galleons.

"I have consulted with the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, and we have managed to repair your time turner. You can return to your own time now, and proceed as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened." Minerva Mcgonagal felt a rush of sympathy as she looked into the eyes of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Merlin alone knew what they had learned about their futures. Potter and Evans should have had a long, fulfilled life of bickering and making up. Sirius Black should never have had to spend the best years of his life in Azkaban. And Remus… he should have gotten to know his son.

'C-can we say goodbye?' Lily Evans' eyes filled with tears. She missed her friends, but she didn't want to go back to the past, knowing what she did. She didn't want James to die, to be betrayed by Peter, Black to go to Azkaban (at least not for a crime that he didn't commit).

The professor was about to refuse, but clamped her lips shut at the pleading expression on her Head Boy's face. She had always had a soft spot for her top transfiguration student – the fact that he had won her the quidditch cup for five years in a row practically singlehandedly was, of course, irrelevant.

"You have fifteen minutes."

In her office, she smiled slightly, pinching some Floo powder and tossing it into the fire. She may not be able to change the past, but she definitely could right one or two wrongs.

AN: What do y'all think? I'm going to be wrapping this up in a chapter or two. Sorry for the long hiatus – I've been crazily busy lately


	13. Chapter 13

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans walked back to the trophy room, lost in thought. James and Remus knew that going back to their own time was inevitable, and that it was probably for the best that they had only one night in the future. They had already learned too much, and Merlin knew what kind of trouble Sirius would get into if they were to stay longer. It was hard though – going back meant facing the reality that one of their best friends was about to betray them – that James and Lily would die young, and their son would be orphaned and mistreated for most of his childhood. Lily Evans knew that Mcgonagal was not going to let them go back without some sort of a memory charm; she liked the future though. There were no wars to worry about, even James Potter wasn't too much of a prat here. Sirius Black, however, was brooding. He didn't want to go back – he wanted to know more of this Lily Potter. Also, he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit – although he WOULD have gladly throttled old Wormy and done the time willingly. No one hurt James Potter without incurring Sirius' wrath. That was why it had taken him years to be on semi polite terms with Evans. He grunted slightly as his friends opened the heavy door and entered the room.

Lily Potter blushed. She had been sitting by Scorpius, laughing as they made fun of both their housemates. Malfoy's impression of Mclaggen with a bludger up his arse had been hilarious. Al and Hannah were off in a corner, snuggled up and sharing a book. At the sight of his new friends, Albus broke into a friendly smile.

"Alright, mates?"

'Mcgonagal wanted to tell us she was sending us back to America. Apparently it's a requirement that we finish our wizarding training there' Sirius fixed his grey eyes on the red headed sixth year in the room. Damn his luck for being born 40 years too early.

"At this time of the night? Wouldn't she send you in the morning?" Al Potter's green eyes were narrowed suspiciously. He liked the four teenagers in the room, but there was something off about them.

'What can I say? Our pranking reputation must have preceded us. I think her blood pressure can only handle one group of miscreants at a time' James Potter winked, earning a whack on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

'We just wanted to say it was nice meeting you' Remus smiled as Scorpius and Albus moved forward to shake his hand.

"You know, it's strange, but I almost feel like we've met before" Scorpius smiled at "Parker" and "Evans". They reminded him so much of the Potter kids. His expression froze slightly as Orion White made a beeline for Lily.

"So…" Sirius wasn't used to being tongue tied around a girl. He didn't know this girl for very long, but there was something about her that got to him, and left him feeling slightly unhinged. He wished he could have gotten to know her better, but it was probably for the best. Merlin knew if he had had a chance to actually date her, he might have refused to leave.

'It's been an interesting evening, White' Lily smiled slightly at the handsome teenager.

Sirius smirked slightly. "Interesting would be one way to describe it. It could have been even more interesting.."

'Could have, would have, should have' Lily was blithe. Her eyes widened as the tall, dark haired boy grabbed her and pulled her into a close hug.

Al Potter put a warning hand on his best friend's shoulder. The new kid was leaving and Lily was more than capable of taking care of herself. Sirius Black ignored the cold glare he was receiving from the blond seventh year at the other end of the room.

Scorpius fumed as the new student planted a kiss on Lily Potter's cheek and whispered something in her ear before turning and briskly walking towards his friends. He bristled as Lily followed him, relaxing only slightly as she stopped to talk to Parker and Evans.

"I don't know why, but I feel like we've known each other for years" Lily hugged her new friend. Petunia seemed remarkably similar to herself.

"You definitely seem as stubborn as this one" James quipped, pretending to wince as he received almost matching glares from both the Lilies in the room. As he pulled his future granddaughter into a hug, he couldn't help but whisper into her ear.

"You might want to consider giving that one a chance, though. If he's anything like I think he is, he'll do anything for you"

"How do I know he isn't playing some sort of a sick joke?"

"Potter" James sighed, as Lily Evans raised an eyebrow. If _James_ was going to give romantic advice, she wanted to hear it.

"He's chased you for years, and been abused and rejected every time. From what I've heard, it sounds like he has a lot of pride. No one would put up with all that unless they truly cared."

Lily Evans was silent. James seemed to know a lot about how this boy was feeling, probably because she had put him through the same thing. She committed his words to memory, praying that she wouldn't forget after Mcgonagal obliviated her. Giving her granddaughter a last hug, she led her boyfriend out of the room, as Lily Potter walked towards Scorpius Malfoy, a considering look on her face.

As their new friends left the room, the four best friends brooded silently. Albus was sure there was something odd about them, and his girlfriend was wondering why Albus was lost in thought. Scorpius was gulping nervously, unsure as to why Lily Potter was staring at him so intently.

He licked his lips, loosening his tie as Lily walked straight towards him, an unreadable expression in her hazel eyes.

'Al-Alright, Potter?'

Albus snickered softly, as his girlfriend mock glared at him. It was always interesting to see Scorpius Malfoy rendered speechless.

"I'll tell you what, Malfoy. When Gryffindor win the quidditch cup tomorrow, you can take me out to Hogsmeade to celebrate."

Scorpius glared at Lily.

'What part of Gryffindor's going to LOSE didn't you get, Potter?'

Lily glared right back. "Slytherin always loses to Gryffindor and you know it."

'Since James and Louis graduated the only half decent beater you've got is Hugo. Al and I can easily outscore Thomas and Jordan, so it won't matter who catches the snitch'

As they argued, Lily and Scorpius were moving towards each other, glaring as they made their respective points. Albus looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or to smack his best friend upside the head. The git seemed to be missing the point entirely.

"Scor… you realize she said you could take her to Hogsmeade if Gryffindor won"

Scorpius started, staring at the petite prefect with red gold curls standing right in front of him. He had had no idea she was so close. The light blush on her cheeks was telling, and for the first time in years, hope surged through his veins. He spoke hesitantly, afraid Lily Potter would change her mind.

'And, if Slytherin win?'

Lily looked up, a warm feeling rushing over her as she saw the barely concealed joy in the Malfoy scion's stormy grey eyes. Surely if he had been pranking her all this time, he wouldn't look so bloody thrilled now. She smiled slightly.

"Then you can take me out to cheer me up, not that it's going to happen."

Albus couldn't help but laugh his best friend's face. It was as though Christmas and his birthday had come early. Twice.

Scorpius pulled Lily close to him, pinning her with his eyes.

'Don't toy with me, Lily' he begged. If this was some cruel joke instigated by Orion White, Scorpius wasn't sure what he would do.

"Scor" Scorpius brightened at the use of his preferred name. He hadn't been called anything other than Scorpius Bloody Malfoy, or Malfoy by Lily for years.

"I'm not toying with you. One date, after the game tomorrow"

The loud whoop from the trophy room could be heard from the Headmistress' office, where Professor Snape's portrait cursed loudly. Not only did he have to face the miscreants who he had battled with daily as a Hogwarts student and his former best friend, he now owed Professor Mcgonagall some gold. Why Potter couldn't wait until the Christmas holidays was beyond him. Before him, the four Hogwarts students from the 1970s had resumed their normal appearances. James Potter's mop of black hair was restored, as was Lily Evans red-gold curls. Professor Snape had often noticed with a pang how much Lily Potter resembled her namesake. The four teenagers were about to speculate on the cause of the noise, with Sirius Black being decidedly sulky, when Professor Mcgonagal entered the room holding a small bag, accompanied by the young professor Lupin and a tall, dark haired man. Lily Evans inhaled sharply. The man in front of her, staring at her friends as if he had seen a ghost, was the spitting image of his son Albus. He exuded power and authority, and underneath his mop of black hair, Lily could catch a glimpse of a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

AN: Just the epilogue left for this, folks! Let me know what you think


End file.
